If You Died I'd Die Anyway
by Ooo-shiny
Summary: Yeah...next chap...still don't own anything but the plot...and that's more my minds...


Nico sighed. Glancing around the room, he shakes his head. _Why did I come down here again? It's not like I can bring him back. _Deciding it's better to have a reason, rather than show up at his father's palace for no reason, he heads up the steps quickly. He was so absorbed in his thoughts; he didn't notice his father, headed down the stairs. "Nico." He demands sternly. "What exactly are you doing here?"

Nico wasn't exactly sure. He had hoped to think of something before he ran into his father, but he had nothing currently. "I…I…Um…I just decided to come back."

Hades gives a large, annoyed sigh. His son isn't going to be much use to him, at least until he gets over the death of that Percy upstart.

"Why don't you go up to your room then?" Hades says, as tenderly as he can, but Hades isn't use to being tender.

Nico simply nods.

Annabeth carefully swallows the lump at the back of her throat. She was not going to cry. That much she promised herself. She couldn't cry. But all she could think about is his slightly wacky smile. His tendency to over look obvious things. How he did things so stupid sometimes she just couldn't help but kiss him lightly. She shivered, and curled up on the couch. "Cold?" Asks Rachel. Annabeth couldn't help but notice her tearstained face, and think of how much she must want to go curl up too. But instead she was here, helping Annabeth. Rachel takes out a blanket, and puts it around Annabeth's shoulders. Annabeth glances at her face, and then breaks down in tears.

"He's gone…" She whispers. "He's really gone."

Chiron takes one glance at Rachel, and sees through her smile that she's trying to up hold for Annabeth. See's through her desperate attempt to wipe the telltale marks of tears off her face. Chiron sighs. He hated seeing any of his pupils die. But Percy…he was like a son. Chiron sighs again and walks in the room. He tries a failed attempt at a smile. "Why don't you go back to your cave, and get some sleep.

"Thanks Chiron." She says. "But can I talk to you?"

"Of course."

They enter the hall, and Rachel says: "Do you think she'll be alright?"

"It will take time, as all things do. But I believe she will recover."

"Chiron," Rachel says, burying her head in his chest, "I miss him so much."

"I know," Replies Chiron softly. "So do I."

Thalia buries her head in her hands.

"I should have been ready! I could have stopped it!" She screams, crying. Jason stands to the side, feeling slightly helpless.

"He got Eslium, Thalia." He says weakly. "That's the best that he could get."

"He wouldn't be dead if it had been me." She says angrily. "I could have taken Annabeth's place!"

"Don't say that Thalia." Begs Jason. "Please. He would hate you for taking Annabeth's place, for dieing."

"Like I'm hating myself Jason?" She demands. "Like I'm hating myself?" She repeats it softer this time.

Jason pulls her close, and tries to be the kind of thing he thinks brothers are. He rocks her in his arms, trying to help her through the nightmares that will haunt her tonight.

Little does he know, that those nightmares will haunt all of them. Annabeth will stay awake all night, afraid of what they'll bring.

Nico, will sleep with a light on. He has never been scared of the dark before, but he knows that his dreams will hold only Percy, and how he failed.

Rachel will wake up 7 times. She'll wake up screaming every time. Screaming for him to run.

Chiron will be a little better. He has lost many students, but there will be nightmares, about all his students.

There will be Thalia, dreaming about how she's lost almost everyone important to her. She'll relive Luke's death, and then Percy's, and then the ways Annabeth could die, and then Jason will be lost for good, and then the hunters, and then the camp.

And Jason, dreaming about the boy he barley knew, but instantly liked. He'll dream about him, nothing in particular, but he'll wake up scared, with his heart threatening to beat out of his rib cage.

Because He's gone. And if you haven't guessed, it's…

Percy.

**A/N that was slightly fun to write. Anyway, this is about Percy dieing. Will he stay dead? Only my rambling thoughts can reveal that. Sorry if some of my characters are kinda OC. I did not mean to make them like that. Just put it down to sadness. Next Chapter will be about how he died. And once again from all characters views…maybe…unless my rambling thoughts lead me to other magical ideas…I love suspense. Hmmm…SUSPENSE. REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
